Step Programme to kissing and making up
by forbiddenmao
Summary: draco and harry were together but draco blows it one day. now he has to make it up to harry but he has no idea how. will harry ever forgive him? warning: hp/dm slash
1. prologue: sheer stupidity

I needed a break from my other story so I decided to write a romance. haha. oh boy and I was so sure I wouldn't coz I'm so not into sweet stuff. But heck it, since I'm in the mood. It'll be a one-off thing... unless I go crazy again.  
  
Inspiration for this story comes from the weather outside at the moment. It's sweltering and it's only may. geez, give us a break up there will ya?  
  
~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~  
  
It was in the heart of summer and Draco could feel the walls closing in on him, the stone radiating off almost visible waves of oppressive heat. The dungeons are supposed to be cooler dammit. His robes were alternately trapping heat in their vast folds or clinging to his skin. The air was thick and dense on his skin and the humidity was making his hair curl.  
  
Oh, of all the indignities.  
  
But he was much too hot to bother with hair gel. His hair felt limp and heavy enough as it was, he noted, as he irritably pushed back the wayward strands that fell into his eyes. They presently fell back again.  
  
"Draco?"  
  
"What!" He practically screeched at the unfortunate boy.  
  
"Why don't you change into something more comfortable?" answered Blaise coolly, eyeing the standard black school robes, "It's a Saturday, you know."  
  
Draco gave a petulant sigh and shifted restlessly on the armchair, throwing his leg over the side. He cast another cooling spell, but it seemed to dissipate within seconds, leaving him even hotter than before. He lasted a few moments on the armchair before yelling in irritation and jumping up. The black leather gave an rude suction sound where bare skin was pulled away. He grimaced and gave the armchair a vicious kick before plopping down on the floor panting, exhausted by the effort. Unfortunately, there wasn't a cool spot on the extensive carpeting either and the air down there was even more suffocating.  
  
The other Slytherins eyed the blond hair boy warily and edged away.  
  
"It won't kill you to wear something else." Blaise continued, unfazed by his friend's ill humour.  
  
Draco snarled waspishly, not wanting to move but heat was sweltering and his robes were beginning to stick to his back where he laid on the carpet. He felt like ripping them off.  
  
Malfoy's must keep up appearances, he halfheartedly reminded himself.  
  
He peeled himself from the ground, smoothing the creases of his robes almost unconsciously. He paced the room, causing his housemates to flinch when he drew near. He fingered chairs, the stone walls, tables, quills, ribbons and chess pieces. Then suddenly deciding to ditch the robes, ducked into the dorms.  
  
There was hardly anything to wear. There were robes: silk, tweed (huh? gross.), cotton, satin, velvet (erg), lycra (where did that come from?), fur, but they were hardly suitable. He dug deeper into the trunk. Long pants, dress shirts, leather. Argh! He flung all his clothes at the walls and stormed out.  
  
The house elves would take care of the mess. He thought guiltily of a certain raven haired beauty who would disapprove of his childlish behaviour but dismissed the thought as the heat smouldered in his robes.  
  
The simultaneous sigh of relief from his housemates was immediate as Draco stormed out of the common room.  
  
"I really don't envy Potter." said Pansy, stretching her legs onto the table and adjusting her denim skirt.  
  
"He's got his work cut out for him this time, you know how Draco can get when he's hot." Blaise replied nonchalantly, barely glancing at Pansy's blatant display, "I almost feel sorry for Potter."  
  
~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~  
  
Harry barely had time to register a familiar voice screech out, "Watch it!" before the collision.  
  
"Draco. It's me." Harry gave a lopsided grin at the blond who was currently resting on top of him. "So why are you here? Did you miss me that much?"  
  
"I lost my way, Potter." Draco spat out, then immediately regretted his churlishness when he saw a flicker of hurt in his lover's eyes.  
  
Harry hid the sting of the words quickly and replied with practiced carelessness, "Where were you going?"  
  
Draco bit his lip in irritation, the heat from the other boy was making him squirm, it was hot enough as it was.  
  
"Somewhere cooler." He replied peevishly and heaved himself to a standing position.  
  
"Want me to go with you? We could go swim in the lake or..."  
  
"Just leave it Potter, I'm really in no mood for you now." He said exasperated.  
  
"You're not in the mood for me?" Harry's eyes flashed dangerously, but Draco was too occupied with arranging his robes to notice. "I'm not a toy that you can play with and put aside any time you want."  
  
"Shut it Potter. It's too hot for this." Draco said crossly.  
  
"Too hot?" Harry spluttered, "I'm tired of this Draco, whenever I want to talk about us, you're too tired, or it'll spoil the mood, or it's not the place, now you're saying it's too hot. You're always making up excuses. When will you have time for me? For us? I'm tired of trying to make you happy all the time. You're so hard to please dammit."  
  
Draco shifted his frame in the bulky robes, fretfully adjusting the high collar. He shot back venomously, "It's not as if you do a good job at it."  
  
"I..."  
  
"Go away Potter."  
  
"At least I try." Harry replied quietly. "I tried to make it work. Maybe everyone's right. Maybe we weren't meant for each other.  
  
"Why do you care anyway?" Draco sneered, unable to help himself even though he could feel his heart aching at the shimmer of tears in those jewel like eyes.  
  
"I don't know." Harry replied coldly, as if suddenly realising something. "I really don't know."  
  
Draco gaped as Harry walked away from him then.  
  
No one turns their back on a Malfoy!  
  
Suddenly he wasn't so warm anymore, on the contrary, the moment Harry said those words he felt a chill go up his spine, icy fingers passing over one vertebrae at a time. Shocks of cold pierced his heart. He was powerless to follow the lithe frame of the other boy, frozen in place.  
  
He shivered.  
  
TBC  
  
~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~  
  
Please R&R 


	2. Step 1: Realise your loss

Disclaimer: aak. I swear I always forget the disclaimer on my first chapter. bad habit. Here goes: I own nothing and am too poor for anyone to sue me. So bugger off.  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *  
  
"How dare he walk away from me!" Draco thought furiously as he sipped a cup of hot chocolate, earning him strange looks from the sun worshippers who were stripped down to muggle tank tops and bikini tops.  
  
At first he thought it was all just a misunderstanding. That Harry would be back beside him during the next meal. And Draco half kidded himself for half a whole day that they had arranged to meet later.  
  
But when dinner arrived, the seat next to him remained conspicuously empty.  
  
In fact, it remained empty the next day. And the next. And the next. It had already been a week since Harry had shared a meal with him. Or a conversation. Or a look.  
  
Draco did not like to dine alone. It takes no time for him to finish his meal, with no knife and fork banter to fill up the clock space. Still, he was too proud to walk over to the Gryffindor table, where a certain black haired sex god sat chatting quietly with his friends.  
  
How could he? He was a Malfoy, and it meant something. It meant he could never apologize.  
  
"How can he prefer someone else's company to me?" Draco fumed.  
  
He wasn't the only one who had noticed this change in seating arrangements. The hall was alive with speculations on whether the split meant anything to the most scandalous couple in Hogwarts.  
  
He heard Susan Bones of Hufflepuff declare loudly, "I knew it wouldn't last. Harry has finally come to his senses!"  
  
He affected an air of detachment as if it did not cut him to the bone to be without Harry. To others he appeared unconcerned but in fact he was mentally listing the people to torture once Harry came crawling back to him. He would gloat then. But for now, his only comfort was that Harry did not seem very happy about the rumours flying around either.  
  
Draco noticed that Harry had visibly flinched when Susan spoke up and was sure that it had counted for something.  
  
Yet Harry did not come.  
  
Harry sat there at the Gryffindor table like it was the most natural thing in the world. Studiously avoiding Draco. Like their whirlwind romance never began and they had never cared about each other. It was as if they had never touched, never kissed, never shared all those intimate moments.  
  
Draco couldn't help but feel a sense of deja vu.  
  
"How could Harry do this to him?" Draco wondered, "Harry never struck me as being capable of cruelty."  
  
Helplessly, Draco watched him, unable to draw his eyes away. All those things so uniquely Harry. Tucking the hair behind his left ear with his right hand. Always his right hand. His habit of lowering his eyes when he was when he's nervous or upset or confused. Like he is now.  
  
"I wonder what's bothering him?"  
  
Craving. Needing to touch his beauty.  
  
As if sensing eyes upon him, Harry looked up. For a moment, Draco imagined he could see the same longing reflected in Harry's eyes. But the next second, those emerald eyes darkened and became unreadable. Harry turned away.  
  
Draco left then, unable to stay.  
  
After that torturous breakfast, he found himself here, next to the lake. He sat there, separate from the crowd that had gathered. And the others avoided him just as studiously, sensing that the blond was in a terrible mood. Even the Slytherins did not dare to venture near the notoriously bad tempered blond. Harry had been the only one able to soothe him when he was agitated.  
  
Draco shivered and wrapped himself more tightly in his robes. It seemed so cold and empty inside without Harry around.  
  
Sensing others staring at his odd behaviour, turned to them abruptly, causing them to avert their eyes quickly to avoid his glare. He sighed bitterly at the sight of happy couples lounging in the sunshine and enjoying the break from the monotony of schoolwork.  
  
Much as he wished to deny it, he missed having Harry beside him. The silky feel of Harry's skin when he ran the tips of his fingers along the length of Harry's inner thigh as they sat whiling the summer days away. Playing with the edge of those indecently short denim shorts. Just sitting and talking under the shade of a ancient elm. Or Harry reading a book while Draco dozed on his lap. Or them sharing an apple and the juice running down Harry's chin and sliding onto that delectable collarbone. Or Harry taking a gulp of ice cold water and then placing his cold lips upon Draco's neck...  
  
"Ergh!" Draco screamed inwardly in frustration, stomping his way back into the castle walls.  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *  
  
To summersday: yeah i guess so. i put alot more effort in my other story. this one's a distraction when the other one gets too heavy. i hope it'll be as good though. i'll try to divide my time.  
  
To pokari: i agree! =)  
  
To Megan: glad you like it, thanks.  
  
To katrina: well if draco wasn't an ass in here i'll go OOC. and i hate doing that. but he'll get better, esp when he starts regretting his rudeness.  
  
To Sailor Grape: don't worry i won't let draco off very easily. haha i never do.  
  
To Emeline: thanks.  
  
To NayNymic: i'll try not to add other guys into the equation. i don't really like the idea of harry or draco hanging around anyone else in this story either.  
  
To Lady Shirubana: hm we'll see whether harry will forgive him later.  
  
To zeynel: yup i agree he does. poor guy.  
  
To noraseyes: thanks.  
  
To Pepsi: thanks a bunch for checking out my new fic. i'm so glad you liked it, coz it was on an impulse kinda thing.  
  
To sakura blossoms: thanks.  
  
To JE: oh darn then i should have pushed it abit further. jk. but hopefully there's more sappy stuff in the chapters to come. =)  
  
To corriander: haha he won't be getting any for a long while yet. =) evil grinz.  
  
To Samantha: thank you. 


	3. missing you

Disclaimer: i own nothing. and thank god i didn't else i wouldn't have the freedom of writing all these fanfics.  
  
i like to experiment with new things so i'm trying out a new style. the story will be written as a series of letters, alternated by a narrative. hope it'll make the story more interesting. please give your views on this. if you don't like it i'll go back to the narrative kind of prose. really want to hear your views on this. thanks  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *  
  
Dear Harry,  
  
I can't understand why you are doing this to us. It's obvious that you don't want this, I've seen you looking at me the same way I look at you.  
  
Why can't we just be together again? It was just a small thing. What's the big deal? You know how I am. I always say things like that.  
  
I miss you. You know I do. I miss having you around. Now you're back with Granger and Weaseley. I can't believe that you would rather stick with them than with me. What can they give you that I can't?  
  
Don't your nights get lonely? And don't tell me you've found someone else because I know you haven't. Even if you did how can he compare to what we had?  
  
You have to admit that we have a connection here, Harry.  
  
I want you back. There I've said it. I've given in. What more do you want? I can give you anything your heart desires. A trip to Paris. Candle light dinners. Just name it. I never did refuse to give you anything. What more do you want? What more can I possibly give you?  
  
Don't you see how people are talking? How can you stand it? I know I can't. Those idiots don't know what they're talking about. Don't listen to them, Harry. They're wrong. We will get back together. We compliment each other. Just give me a word, we'll prove them wrong.  
  
Draco  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *  
  
Dear Draco,  
  
It hurts me more than I can say to have broken off the relationship but after I recieved your letter I realised that it was the only thing to do.  
  
I used to believe that we were perfect for each other. I thought it was too good to be true to have you. Draco, you are so beautiful and the physical attraction between us is explosive. The sex was great. But sometimes I get the impression that it's all there is to this relationship for you.  
  
Yes, we do talk. But never about us. Never about where our relationship is going.  
  
You're not the easiest person to get along with. When we're alone together there doesn't seem to be any problems. We connect so well. But when you add my friends into the equation you get so possessive and spiteful. It's exhausting being in a possessive relationship. Ron and Hermione are important to me but they aren't trying to take your place. No one can. I wish you could understand that.  
  
And you tend to get angry over the smallest things. Hermione's right, I deserve better than to be stuck in a relationship where I'm always trying to make you happy. A relationship takes two people and I feel that I'm always the one forever giving, never recieving. I'm tired of always being the one trying to get this relationship to work.  
  
Draco, I'm not talking about recieving gifts or anything of that kind. Merlin, I don't need you to spend money on me for this relationship to work. It's not about the money. And it's not just what you said that day, though the memory still hurts me.  
  
What I am saying is that I need to know that you love me, Draco. You've never said anything like that all this time we were together. You never behaved like I meant anything to you.  
  
Judging by the way you act, I feel like I am just a toy that you can throw to one side when you get tired of me. Do you care for me? And if you do, why do you treat me like you don't?  
  
I'm breaking up with you because I care too much and I don't want to wait until you finally break my heart.  
  
Harry  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *  
  
To NayNymic: knowing draco it'll prob take some time to get used to the idea that it's his fault.  
  
To Sailor Grape: has i believe i'm really going to make draco suffer. haha. grovel malfoy. jk. not too much. it'll be too ooc for harry to be so hard hearted.  
  
To Pepsi: thanks. =) now i'm trying desperately to balance my time between the three stories. it's kinda too ambitious for me. eek.  
  
To frizzy: thanks! i will try asap.  
  
To JE: haha. i get what you mean. i don't mind if you find it funny, coz i like to make draco suffer. maybe abit too much. but oh well... hmz will harry EVER forgive draco? mwahahahaha. jk.  
  
To psycho tabby cat: i try to keep in character...  
  
To katrina: glad you like it. =) 


	4. Step 2: When in doubt talk to a Friend

Disclaimer: oh well. ditto again.  
  
got feedback on the letter writing thing. don't worry people, i'm only going to insert a letter between narratives. i.e.: narrative 2 chaps, letter, narrative 3 chap, letter, narrative.... etc. though not necesarily in that order. i'm not going to (gasp) write a story composed totally of letters. i will get bored too. the fun is in the descriptions!  
  
and whoopz i think this was supposed to be fluffy. damn. i guess i just can't bear to have them too happy. haha. just kidding.  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *  
  
Draco was in a bad mood. Actually that would be a major understatement.  
  
After he received the letter from Harry, he managed to throw one of the worst tantrums the slytherin common room had ever seen. And that said something, considering how many spoilt brats the room had housed.  
  
Perhaps it was the green sparks erupting from the end of Draco's wand that gave the first warning. Or maybe it was the panic on Blaise's face. Blaise was a typical slytherin and nothing fazed him much. It had to be a very dangerous situation when he got nervous. Much less running out of the room screaming "Mercy".  
  
Especially when it involved an explosive blond standing red faced and clutching a parchment paper.  
  
Whatever it was, there was suddenly a mass stampede to the exit. The characteristic slytherin grace and sense of decorum forgotten in a bid for survival.  
  
Draco started breaking everything in sight.  
  
When he finished, the walls were slightly charred and the floor was sprinkled with shards of glass from the mirrors he shattered. The couches were in tatters, the leather streaked with gaping diagonal gashes. The floor length tapestries were shredded into ragged inch-wide strips. Doors to the dorms swung wildly, half unhinged and some already threatening to collapse. The floor was littered with singed scraps of paper, remains of half done homework left unwittingly behind by their owners in their frantic haste to get out of the vicinity.  
  
The destruction had stopped as suddenly as it begun.  
  
He stood there, bits of cloth and paper and ash rained down like some crude confetti.  
  
The room was silent, even the paintings had fled their frames to seek sanctuary elsewhere in the castle. His breathing sounded harsh in the stillness and the loud thumping of his heart filled his ears. Blood pounded between his ears, making logical thought impossible.  
  
For a moment it looked as if he was going to begin tearing down the place again and the walls seemed to flinch under his wrathful glare. Then just as suddenly, the anger disappeared, and in it's place a surprising vulnerability crept in.  
  
The throbbing grew almost painful inside his skull.  
  
Draco was unused to this feeling, yet he was unable to stop his trembling. He ran his slender fingers through his hair harshly, taking deep shuddering gasps of breath. If anyone was nearby at the moment, they would have witnessed the hurt in his eyes, making him seem almost painfully young.  
  
As if unable to hold up much longer, his knees gave beneath him. He collapsed to the ground. Not noticing or caring when the sharp edges of glass pierced his delicate skin. He lay on his sides motionless, too exhausted to even curl up to fetal position. His eyes remained curiously blank, staring off into the distance.  
  
The blood from the cuts streaked the porcelain skin, the red congregated at the tip of his fingers. A droplet formed, swelled and grew pregnant. It dripped onto a fragment of mirror, staining its world scarlet.  
  
He closed his eyes, the fatigue finally catching up with him. Draco slept.  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *  
  
They found him later, in the same position, a lonely figure amongst the wreckage.  
  
The Slytherins conferred, then deciding not to risk Draco's anger, they decided to keep the incident amongst themselves. They cast healing spells over the still unconscious figure and proceeded to levitate him to his bed.  
  
The older students took up the arduous task of repairing the damage and replacing furniture. Then abandoning the endless and futile employment, a first year was dispatched to summon the house elves.  
  
After threatening the elves with variations of themes of suffering and sudden death if the incident ever got out to the headmaster, they left them to their work, resuming the various activities they had been engaged in before their evacuation.  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *  
  
Draco woke to aching joints and a major migraine. He groped for the vial of pepper-up potion he left at his trunk for hangovers. Finding it, uncorked it and downed it in one go. Immediately he felt better.  
  
He stretched leisurely, arching his back sensuously like a cat. Mid-stretch he stiffened and paled. Then grabbing his robes, shot out of bed, stumbling slightly over the bedsheets twisted around his leg. Hurriedly he dressed himself, with uncharacteristic disregard for perfection.  
  
"Where you going?" came the sleepy voice from the bed beside him.  
  
Draco stiffened as he remembered the conversation which led to his outburst the day before. To be sure, it was perfectly innocent on Blaise's part, teasing between friends.  
  
~ * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * ~  
  
His eagle owl came back with Harry's reply, a dark form against the darkening sky. Ghostly wings churned the air in it's silent progress.  
  
He was sure that it was a favourable response. Draco knew that they couldn't live without each other. This was just one of the little spats couples have to go through. Nothing important. Nothing serious.  
  
Yet there was something nagging at the back of his mind. A small doubt and he couldn't help feeling apprehensive.  
  
Before the bird had a chance to land he snatched the rolled letter from its feet, earning a annoyed hoot, which he promptly ignored. Nervously he undid the green ribbon, his hands suddenly awkward and clumsy.  
  
He dropped the letter, which unrolled slightly to reveal the familiar flowing script.  
  
Taking a deep breath he picked it up gingerly as if it would disintegrate to dust between his hands if he were not careful.  
  
As he read it, his fears intensified. It was impossible.  
  
Harry didn't want him anymore.  
  
He stood stunned, then a gave a rueful gasp, which startled him in its rawness. He wanted to tear the letter to shreds, destroy those damning words, but he found he couldn't bear to. Harry. My Harry, he thought possessively.  
  
He folded it carefully, automatically slipping it into his robe pocket. Then immediately, took it out again, pressing a gentle and chaste kiss, merely a brush of lips over a splotch in the ink. Senselessly, he spoke aloud, wonderingly, "Harry's tears fell here."  
  
In a daze, he went back to the common room. It was as if veils of sheer silk lay before him, making it difficult to think or move. Breathing took so much effort.  
  
His ashen face generated a stir. Blaise took one look and was immediately by his side, leading him to a chair in a secluded corner.  
  
Draco let himself be guided. He seemed hardly aware of his surroundings.  
  
They sat there silently for around half an hour, Blaise not asking anything. He figured if Draco wanted to tell him, he would. There wasn't any use in demanding the details.  
  
But after the long lapse, Blaise grew fidgety and alarmed at his friend's lack of movement. Draco continued staring at some distant point, his face wooden and devoid of expression.  
  
Finally, Draco pulled out the letter without a word of explanation and pushed it towards his best friend. His eyes beseeching as he watched Blaise pick it up warily.  
  
Blaise scanned the letter quickly, nervously filling in on the details. It took awhile to sink in. Draco and Harry breaking up? Or rather Harry breaking up with Draco? It was unthinkable. Blaise didn't think Harry would have the guts to do something like that,  
  
Draco was always the one who initiated break ups. He had a tendency to get tired of his latest conquests with astonishing speed. Sometimes leaving the unfortunate soul after the first night of passion.  
  
In fact now that Blaise thought of it, Draco and Harry had lasted a record length of time as a couple. Given their history, it was only inevitable that they would break up sooner or later. Those two were too volatile to last very long together. Harry had been too nice to be true, always giving in to Draco and Draco was one hard customer to please. No saint couldn't have kept it up forever.  
  
In the few seconds he took to scan the letter, Blaise convinced himself that he had seen this coming ever since Draco had told him about his relationship with Harry. Forget about how he had been thinking that they made the perfect couple that very morning.  
  
"Er... Draco?"  
  
Draco lifted his weary eyes in response.  
  
"Um... I don't know what to say," Blaise floundered helplessly, then ventured, "Maybe if you went to talk to him..."  
  
"I wrote him a letter," came the half-hearted reply.  
  
"Well... then we'll just wait to see what Potter says," Blaise tried to inject some false gaiety into his words, thinking to himself, "The things I have to put up with..."  
  
"That IS his response." Draco grated out.  
  
"Oh." Blaise said eloquently.  
  
"Yes."  
  
"I..."  
  
"Damn it!" Draco shouted, shocking Blaise into backing away, he spat venomously, "Stupid Potter."  
  
Draco was furious that Harry had given up so easily on their relationship. Didn't they have something special? Harry knew he was crazy about him. Did he have to spell it out for him all the time?  
  
Blaise gave a sigh of relief, this was a Draco he knew and could deal with; the silent and vacant individual wasn't. At least he knew now that Draco wasn't angry at him.  
  
"So..."  
  
"Yes." Draco replied to the unspoken question.  
  
They fell silent.  
  
Then in a moment of foolish flippancy, Blaise laughed, "Is that all?"  
  
Draco stared at his friend uncomprehendingly.  
  
Blaise continued, "So you're angry at Harry because he broke up with you? How many people have you broke up with? If this is about your pride, Draco, I suggest you get over it."  
  
"But..." Draco spluttered vainly, "This is different."  
  
"You wasn't expecting it to last were you? It's Harry Potter for Merlin's sake."  
  
"Well..." Draco hesitated, confused and irritated, he immediately regretted showing Blaise the letter.  
  
Blaise pushed on recklessly, "Since you're not dating him anymore, you can go back to being the Most Eligible Bachelor in Hogwarts..."  
  
Draco smiled at this blatant appeal to his ego. Blaise took this as a favourable response and imprudently added,  
  
"...and the rest of the Harry Fan Club can have their chance at the Golden Boy."  
  
That's when Draco exploded.  
  
~ * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * ~  
  
"Out." Draco replied curtly.  
  
On Blaise's part there was only silence. Perhaps Blaise had grown wise, but more likely than not, he had fallen asleep again. Either way Draco was thankful for the lack of response. He did not want to be forced to hex his best friend.  
  
He headed purposefully for the door, then as if he had second thoughts, backtracked to the mirror to comb his silky silver blond locks. Harry always liked his hair soft and falling about his face. Draco had to admit it was more flattering than the gel helmet he sported before they started dating.  
  
Finally satisfied with his reflection, Draco left the common room in search of the Gryffindor tower.  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *  
  
To noraseyes: thanks.  
  
To Sailor Grape: hmz... ok. you won't miss out on the action coz i will still have the narrative part. the letters are just a supplement so readers can get a better idea of what the characters are feeling. but if you still don't like the style after a few chaps, tell me.  
  
To Serenitas: thank you =).  
  
To katrina: yah that's what i meant by alternating. a letter between a few chapters. i would miss descriptions too much if i only did letters. hmz... so that was a bad attempt at writing letters? oh dear.  
  
To psycho tabby cat: thanks alot! hmz... you are in uni? what's it like? i'm going next year, abit nervous now.  
  
To NayNymic: haha glad you caught onto the evil part. =) i'll take that as a compliment.  
  
To Megs: thanks. i'm thrilled that you enjoyed it so much.  
  
To Lady Shirubana: knowing draco... sigh. 


End file.
